Snakes or Lions
by WrackspurtsInYourBrain
Summary: Harry Potter told his son Albus that he was almost sorted into Slytherin, except he made the choice not to be. Albus Severus Potter was sorted that same day. This is my take on how it goes.


**A/N: So, I know, I keep on deleting so many stories. I really, truly, and unhappy with the way I've written many of my stories, and I may delete a lot more in the future, until I am thoroughly satisfied with the way I have written my stories, so please bear with me.**

 **A lot of my stories are made in, like, five minutes when I randomly feel as though I should write, resulting in my terrible writing. The worst part is, after I finish, I only look over it once, and I publish. It is a bad habit, I know, but it's just the way I end up doing things, I dunno why.**

 **Also, it makes me happy (really, really, happy) when I find out that someone has faved or reviewed one of my stories. And I know that nobody will really read this, because it's an author's note, but still.**

 **ANYWAYS, without further adieu, my take on Albus Potter's sorting:**

* * *

 _Snakes and Lions:_

Albus Severus Potter wrung his hands nervously as the Hogwarts Express slowly skidded to a stop. He sat in a compartment with his cousins and brother, and at some point, even Scorpius Malfoy came into the compartment, much to Rose's displeasure, who actually took her father's advide to beat him on every exam quite seriously. The group soon realised that Scorpius Malfoy was almost nothing like his father, even though he might look exactly like the man, and invited him to sit with them. They took a liking to him very quickly, and as did Albus.

He couldn't help but notice that everyone was so sure as to which house they would end up in. Scorpius was a show-in for Slytherin (although he was nothing like his father, or at least how Albus's parents described his father, he still was loyal to his dad's house), Rose, Fred, and Roxane were all for Griffindor, but Albus didn't really know. He didn't care what his father said about the Sorting Hat taking his opinion, he was still so unsure of what he wanted. His father has said so himself, he was about to be placed in Slytherin. Albus was just worried that he might actually get placed in Slytherin. But on the other hand, what if he did get into Griffindor, and he found out he was incorrectly placed, and he had to live miserably for the next seven years of his life?

He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want that. So, instead, he decided to look at the pros and the cons. Slytherin would mean that he broke out of his family's reputation for Griffindors, and he wouldn't be lonely, considering he would have Scorpius with him. Griffindor was the house that almost all of his family (that went to Hogwarts) was placed in, and he would have his cousins and a familiar common room . . .

"Al?" It was Rose, her voice dragging him out of his conflicting thoughts. "The train stopped. Let's go."

Albus simply nodded and stood up. He slowly trudged over the hallway of the train, and out onto the platform, mulling over his thoughts. He tried to place the sorting in the back of his mind, trying to tell himself that whatever happened would happen, but none of that worked. It kept on floating back to the top of his mind, and it killed him.

He didn't notice as Scorpius Malfoy walked up to him, and started walking with him, until he heard, "Hey, Al."

"Hey."

"D'you know what house you'll get sorted into? No, wait, lemme guess, Griffindorr."

"I actually don't know."

"Really? That's a first. You're a _Potter_ for Merlin's sake. Don't all of you get sorted into Griffindor?"

"Yeah, but, you never know. I may be the first to not get sorted into Griffindor. I reckon you want in to Slytherin."

"Yep. The same way all of your cousin's want in to Griffindor. My dad told me when I was younger that all Griffindors were bigheads that pretended to know more than they really did. Mum yelled at him after that, of course . . ." They both chuckled.

They heard a gruff voice yelling loudly. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!"

It was Hagrid. Albus had met the half-giant many times in the past, and he was expected for tea sometime, so he waved enthusiastically and dragged Scorpius over to introduce him to Hagrid.

"Hallo, Albus. I expect you for some tea this week at my hut."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," grinned Albus.

"And who might this be? You look like Malfoy's boy."

"Hi. I'm Scorpius. Nice to meet you. I assume you're Hagrid?"

"Right you are! Now into the boats!"

The two of them were in the same boat as a dark haired girl whom he learned was Emily Wood, and a light haired, quiet girl, who didn't say her name.

The four first years caught their first of the Hogwarts castle, and they all had their breath taken away. It was the most majestic thing they had ever seen. It stood proudly against the evening stars and the crescent moon. The grounds and the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake only added to its beauty.

"Wow," muttered Scorpius, and Albus couldn't help but agree. It was very "wow." There was really no other way to describe it.

The boats slowly neared the castle, and once they stopped, the first years climbed out, and they were met by Professor Longbottom, or Albus's Uncle Neville. He was the Herbology professor, and the head of Griffindor House. He smiled brightly at the new batch of first years and their reaction to the beautiful castle.

Professor Longbottom led the group into the Great Hall, and the young first years were instantly taken with the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling. Albus waved to his brother who was seated with the Griffindors in his year, and his brother waved back encouragingly. The first years were lined up near the stool where a battered old hat stood, and much to many students' shock, it opened its mouth and started to _sing_. Albus was much to distracted to listen to the song, until the Hat mentioned Slytherin. _The house for the cunning and ambitious._ That didn't sound very evil, but then again, there were many remarkable people in Slytherin.

Albus nearly got a heart attack when Professor Longbottom called the first name. Even more when the Sorting Hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" loud enough for all the grounds to hear. Slowly the students were getting called, and it was getting closer and closet to the "P"s.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the names were getting called up. Albus's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard "Potter, Albus" being called out. The Hall broke out into murmurs at the name of the middle Potter child.

Albus hesitantly and nervously stepped next to the stool and he sat on it. Neville smiled at Albus encouragingly before the rested the hat on his head.

"Ah, so another Potter. You are much like your father, you know? He almost was placed in Slytherin."

Albus was startled. He did not realise the Hat could speak to him.

"Yes I can. You seem to be conflicted as to which house you wish to be in. I believe you _will_ do well in Slytherin. You do not seem to be fixed on one house like your father was. Well then, it better be SLYTHERIN!"

The students of Hogwarts were shocked at the thought that the son of Harry Potter himself would be sorted into Slytherin, but Albus just put on a big smile and went to join Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it! I think that Albus gets placed in Slytherin. I hope you enjoyed my story, cuz it's been a long time since I've written anything, but thanks so much to everyone who has read this. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you felt I could have done better . . . I would appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks so much!**


End file.
